


The Proposal

by YouTouchedMeHere



Series: A life together [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: Kat finally proposes to Adena in a very special way aka the amount of fluff we needed to get through this first week without The Bold TypeEnjoy❤️
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Series: A life together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new chapter! I was kinda nervous about this one because I didn't want it to be too cliché, so let me know what you think about it in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading :)

It had been a week since Kat had bought the ring and she could honestly say that those seven days had been the most stressful of her life.   
She had been living in a constant fear of Adena finding the ring between her winter sweatshirts in the closet where it was securely tucked in; Firuze had become one of her most frequent contacts on her phone and she was afraid Adena could find out and legitimately ask for an explanation. But what was actually the main cause of her anxiety was the fact that she was desperately trying to come up with a speech for the proposal. She wanted to find the right words to tell Adena exactly how she made her feel, she really wanted to make a big effort and be able to pour her heart down on that piece of paper, she just didn't know how to do it. She knew all too well that she had never been great at expressing her feelings, even though she had gotten better at it ever since she had known Adena. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, she was a master at that: Adena had a way with words that had always fascinated Kat and that's one of the things she admires the most about the Persian woman. She was able to translate her feelings into words, making Kat feel like she was on top of the world, and this time Kat really wanted to reciprocate.  
Luckily the day had come and she was sure that, as soon as she would have looked into Adena's eyes, the right words would have come to her mind.   
Or at least she hoped so.

"Hi baby!" Adena said, while closing the door behind her after a long day at work; Kat got up from the couch and immediately went to hug her girlfriend, leaving a quick peck on her lips and then on her neck. "How was your day?" Kat asked, "Ugh I spent the whole day editing, sitting down on that chair, I'm pretty sure I melted my eyes" Kat frowned a little "I'm sorry love...so...are you tired...like really really tired…?" Kat was hesitant and very, very nervous, but she wanted the proposal to be perfect and that couldn't happen if Adena was basically exhausted. "I mean...it depends on what you are planning to do now...maybe I can spare some energy" Adena said, a smirk playing on her face while she walked closer to Kat and snaked her arms around her neck. Kat chuckled and was almost tempted to cave in when she locked eyes with Adena's lust-filled gaze. She let herself get lost in it for a second too long, letting her hands wander down Adena's body and then settle on her waist but then she looked up at her and said "Well you know...I actually have a surprise for you! But we have to get out of the apartment...is that okay?" Adena looked at her with an amused expression and then she just went "Okay! But where does this come from?" She studied her girlfriend's face, trying to grasp some kind of hint but Kat simply smiled and answered " You'll see when we get there!" Adena narrowed her eyes at her and asked "Do I have to change into something cute?" "Babe, you look cute in everything" Kat replied, winking at her and Adena blushed at the compliment, heading towards their bedroom to change her clothes.   
She came out ten minutes later wearing a dark green jumpsuit with a pretty deep V-neck that immediately caught Kat's attention and made her gaze linger on her girl, dragging it up and down Adena's slim silhouette "Oh hello there gorgeous!", she then said, moving towards her to kiss her "You look stunning". Adena smiled and kissed her on the cheek "So...shall we go? I'm curious!", Kat smiled and told her to grab her jacket while she ran up the stairs to her closet, pretending to retrieve a jacket herself and taking the small velvet case with the ring, carefully putting it in the pocket of her coat and zipping it.  
She came down the stairs, grabbed her lover's hand and headed towards the door.  
Let the show begin.

They hailed a cab, Kat let Adena enter first and then she signaled to the driver to wait a second.  
"So as I told you, this is a surprise, which is why I'm gonna have to blindfold you" she said, biting back a smile. Adena looked at her with a confused expression but shrugged her shoulders anyways "Okay...I trust you...I think" "HEY!" Kat feigned an offended look and then she took out a scarf from her purse and tied it at the back of Adena's head, careful not to ruin Adena's hijab. She then wrote the address on her phone and showed the driver, who nodded with a simple smile. As soon as Adena felt Kat relax on the leather seat, she leaned over to her ear and quietly whispered "You are either about to dump me in the middle of nowhere or this is about to get really sexual" Kat laughed, immediately followed by Adena and then replied "Well then hope for the latter!". She intertwined her fingers with Adena's and stroked her hand with her thumb "Just...trust me" "Okay" Adena nodded but she was really dying to know where they were going and what that surprise was about "So do I know this place? The one you're taking me to?" "Yes, you definitely do" Kat replied; "And is it someplace that I like?" "I mean...you certainly spent a lot of time there!". Despite the blindfold, Kat could see how confused Adena looked, especially in the way she was torturing her bottom lip and that kind of amused her and helped her calm down her nerves. 

When the driver finally stopped, Kat paid for the ride and helped Adena out of the car. She guided her towards a door and then took her by her arm to make sure she wouldn't fall, climbing the short staircase that led to their final destination. They crossed the threshold and finally they were there. "Alright so we are here...any idea where we are?" Adena took a few uncertain steps forward, trying to understand where the hell she was; the room was quiet, the only sound she could hear was the one of her heels hitting the floor while she walked, but there was something familiar, something that made her feel like she knew that place very well and then it hit her "Are we at my old studio?" Kat gasped "Yes! Bingo!" She quickly untied the scarf and let it fall down to the floor. Adena looked around her with a nostalgic gaze and a small smile: there were candles and christmas lights hanging from the ceiling and those were the only sources of light in the room. In the corner, next the big window overlooking the city, there was a lovesack with pillows and blankets around it.   
And then she saw it.   
In the middle of the studio there was a pretty big installation with a dark curtain draped over it, making it impossible to see what was lying underneath. "Why are we here?" Kat looked down at floor and then looked back up at her. She opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it and took a step forward. She was a nervous wreck but she really needed to get her shit together and speak. She took Adena's hands and positioned themselves right in front of the installation. And then she finally spoke "This is the place were we first met...do you remember that day?"  
"Of course I do, how could I forget?"  
"Me and my cockiness entered this place almost four years ago, sure that we would have been able to convince you to do things our way, just because we could. But what I actually found before my eyes was the strongest woman I know.   
You didn't change your mind, you stayed rooted in your opinion and you put me back in my place. And that's exactly what intrigued me. You intrigued me. Despite the fact that you had basically sent me away I wanted to get to know you, I felt this pull between us that made me feel like we weren't over, and I just felt the need to get to know you better. And you know why? Because there's a lot more inside of a woman than what you can see on the outside"   
Adena laughed, remembering that moment and the smug expression Kat had on her face.  
"I was SO happy when I saw you back at Scarlet, but I was also really scared of how fast our thing was growing, especially the night when we first hung out, here, taking apart vibrators!" They both laughed at the memory.  
"You may wonder why I'm taking this walk down the memory lane…"  
"Not that I'm complaining, but yes I am pretty confused right now" Adena replied, squeezing Kat's hand.  
"Well the reason why I'm doing this is that ever since that day you have been a part of my life and I really don't know who I should thank for that, cause Adena you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You came into my life and turned it completely upside down. You showed me what it feels like to love and care for another person, you taught me how to be in the moment, to enjoy things instead of witnessing them. You challenged me to get out of my comfort zone, to fight for what I believe in, you made me grow so much! And you were there, all the time, holding my hand and supporting me. You touched me here" Kat placed her hand over her heart and beamed at Adena, going back to holding her hands.  
"I know we have had our ups and downs, we had to reach the bottom, to lose each other, before we realized how much we really needed each other. Cause Adena you once told me that we come from different worlds but little did I know you would have become my world!" Adena's eyes swell with tears and she lightly caressed Kat's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "You are my world too, mon cœur" She sniffled and tilted her head, staring into Kat's eyes, encouraging her to go on.  
Kat sighed.  
"I love you Adena, so much it's ridiculous.  
I love you even when you steal the blanket at night.  
I love you when you laugh and scrunch your nose in the cutest way.  
I love you when you dance because you're eating something that you really like.  
I love you when you stretch out in the morning and are able to be adorable and so fucking hot at the same time.  
But most importantly I love you when you fall asleep on my chest while we're cuddling or watching a movie. When we are out and you snap a picture of me, telling me that I'm beautiful in Farsi. When you hold my gaze during an argument, defiantly, and then you just kiss me and make me forget what we were even arguing about.  
Adena...I know I'm not great at expressing my feelings but honestly, the best thing that comes to my mind right now is this...I love you and I will always love you, always and forever"  
Adena took a step forward placing her hand behind Kat's neck and pulling her closer in a passionate kiss. Kat immediately responded to it, latching her arms around Adena's waist and caressing her back.   
"I love you too, so, so much, my love"   
"I know...which is why I have to ask you something"   
Kat reluctantly left Adena's hug and moved closer to the installation. She took a deep breath and grabbed the corner of the curtain that was covering it. Then in one, simple, swift move she took it off revealing what had been hiding behind it the whole night.  
Adena gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.  
In front of her there was a huge picture of Kat, a big smile plastered on her face and her bouncy curls framing her beautiful face. She was glowing. She was holding a sign and as soon as Adena read it, tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
"Will you marry me?" It read.  
Kat moved closer to Adena, who was speechless, and then she gently bent down on one knee, kissing Adena's hand. She reached down in her pocket and took out the ring case, opening it in front of her girlfriend, who was now sobbing with tears of joy.  
"Adena, will you make me the happiest woman in this world and become my wife?" Kat asked again, her voice breaking from the emotion.   
Adena frantically nodded saying "YES! Of course I'll marry you! A million times yes!!" And then she cupped Kat's face, forcing her to get up from her position and she immediately kissed her, hard and deep, and she really hoped Kat could feel the love she felt for her with that kiss.  
They pulled away to catch their breath, both women with tears staining their cheeks and a big smiled playing on their faces. Their foreheads were touching and they just took a moment to relish in each other's happiness, diving in that special feeling. "So do you want me to put the ring on you or not?" Kat broke the silence with a smirk "Yes! Let me see it!" Adena extended her hand and Kat slowly slid the ring on her finger, taking a sigh of relief when she saw it fit.   
Adena couldn't keep her eyes of off it "Kat this I beautiful, I love it!"   
"I'm happy you like it, my love" She said, pecking her lips and hugging her waist. Adena turned in her arms and wrapped her arms tightly around Kat's neck. With a quick motion, Kat picked her up her by her thighs, wrapping them around her torso and making Adena squeal at the unexpected change of positions.   
Adena's arms were loosely draped over Kat's shoulders, as she looked her deep into her eyes and whispered "Thank you so much for this...I love you, joon"   
"I love you too, baby" Kat replied, leaving a soft kiss on her nose.  
"I am about to carry you to that lovesack and you are allowed to wear only your ring for tonight, I hope you know this" Adena threw her head back in laughter and then she looked Kat in the eyes and answered "I am more than happy to oblige".  
The couple laughed and Kat walked towards the lovesack, still firmly holding Adena who was now kissing her neck.   
Kat sat down, Adena straddling her and they just made out, relishing in the bliss of finally being engaged.


End file.
